User talk:Iruel666/Archive 1
Unknown well...she's definitly unique to this site. dont know if i want your content in my stories but i would probably enjoy it if it was on Hentai Foundry. hey if your thinking of adding images to the Unknown porn thing. there are guy over in That site listed above who can help you with that. my recomondetions would be the Users Ganassa and Extros. although they havent been that active latelyMister 83 03:13, July 30, 2010 (UTC) well i bet most of the peopl on hentai foundry are sectretly under 18 as well as 15 of most who look up porn. you put a warning it would be there fault not yours..... now that i think about it i think i might know a guy(not personally) who could turn this into a an actual game. what was his name Claude....Vlad hmmmm?Mister 83 03:22, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Censoring i dont see why you'd censor your game. Rockstar and Sony get away with showing nudity in M for Mature game all the time. just look at GTA TLAD(and it not a woman you see naked either), the whole God of War series, and Red Dead Redemtion. all those contain nudity and all have the M ratingMister 83 01:23, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: Unknown May june I am god11234 and you edit may june without my permisson. You Just ask next time okay that is all i want. ok Jake june Help me make a page of him you know the charter may june's brother. May June You got to help me finsh the chrater. May june The answer to your Quetion is i think may should escape the zombies by useing one of the Amnersis or what ever the thing is called You can pick up from there cause thats all i got. May june and Jake june Sure we will make the chraters better. May june Agaist it Jake june We should get started with this Charater Put something on the page and i will to. Jake june Something like saveing May from Unknown but i don't what that will do to the story. May june and Jake june Sure that will work just fine. Jake june Lets get started on this chrater also should there be a part of the game Telling how Jake gets to May also are there any bosses in the game. Resident Evil Unknown May's Section is geart. May's Amesial Sure what do you have in mind. May june and may's amersel Edit May june and Jake june when ever you want. Also i leave the nameing to you your the professinal. Also Lets start Editing Jake june ok Jake june and May's Amersial Jake yes Amersial no. Also name is Weasker the name sucks I know i am just brainstorming. May's amersial I ment to spell the name right.Also i edited Jake June look at it and tell me what you think about it. Rouge Bioterrist Do May and Jake encounter Him or any of his parters. Also I think Alex Wesker should be in the story but he should fight May and Jake togather.But keep the amry of Majini thing. Alex Wesker I think he should bein the story by the Rouge terrist tells the Agency That he works for Alex Wesker and he is looking for a way to become Immortal you can pick it up from there. Alex Wesker First he should have a page also this is how it goes May and Jake run into Alex he ataacks them but Wesker the amersial gets in the way and dies May an jake escape.The agecy tells them to escape but they go After Wesker to stop him from takeing over the world.May and Jake cacth up to him But Alex has a army of Amieslas Provied by Unknown May and Jake beat them But Alex escapes in a plane.While the plane is in the air Jake shoots it down with a rocket.The Plaga Alex made combines with him and make him almost immortal Jake and May beat him and capture him.Alex tells him that his Brother will finsh what he started.This leads into Resident evil 5.There you go thats the story now edit and makes the page and that the end of May's part tell me what you think and if you what suggest changes. You Are you there have you log out. You Are you going to edit May,Jake,and make the Alex page cause I can't i can't make a page and you spell corretley.